youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Boy of Notre Dame
Cast *Quasimodo - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Esmeralda - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Captain Phoebus - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Judge Calude Frollo - Ronan the Accuser (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Hugo - David (Go!Animate) *Victor - Eric (Go!Animate) *Laverne - Ivy (Go!Animate) *Archdeacon - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Quasimodo's Mother - Mary Darling (Peter Pan) *Clopin - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Puppet Clopin - Puppets (Pinocchio) *Gypsies - My Little Pony Girls *Brutish Guard - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Oafish Guard - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Djali - Rajah (Aladdin) *Old Man - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Frollo's Soldiers - Razoul's Guards (Aladdin) *Achilles - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav Trivia *Dipper Pines's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the sabrout1.wav, sarbarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Wendy Corduroy's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects. *Ronan the Accuser's lightsaber will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Michael's two lightsabers will be light blue and green and will carry the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The guards will have pistol guns and red lightsabers, that will all have the carry enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *People will all have pistol guns and different colored lightsabers, that will all have the carry sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, and will be light blue, dark blue, light green, dark green, yellow, orange, purple, pink, and white. *This will use Joseph T's Eric Smith, David Smith, and Ivy Smith. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs